The Little One
by PurpleSara
Summary: Sawako and Shouta are married, and she is pregnant with her firstborn. Take this short journey with Sawako as she goes through the pain of childbirth, and experiences joy afterwards when her little one is born. Through this process, Sawako learns family values.
1. Pain and Joy

**I haven't written anything in over a year… I had the general idea of the story in my head, but never got to writing it. So now here it is, and it's actually way longer than I expected it to be. **

**This speaks more of family than anything else. Some of my opinions about how family should be are in this story. **

**I do not own the original characters of Kimi ni Todoke; all copyright goes to Karuho Shiina.**

* * *

><p><em>November 29th, 2018 (Thursday)<em>

5:57 AM. The sun has been out for thirty minutes, taking the place of the moon and giving it a thirteen-hour rest. The birds are starting to chirp, warming up their refreshing little voices for the day.

5:58 AM. The wind is blowing softly, brushing against the leaves. All nature is waking up for a whole new day…

5:59 AM. In a little neighborhood there is a little blue house. The land is about 1/20th of an acre, of which the house takes up the majority. There are two cars, one black and one red.  
>This is the Kazehaya residence.<p>

6:00 AM. In the master bedroom of the Kazehaya residence, an alarm clock rings.

A large, rough hand reached out of the blankets and groped for the alarm clock. It found it, and, being careful to not get it to fall, turned off the alarm. Then the hand slumped down to the edge of the bed, dangling. The owner of the hand seemed content to rest in bed for a minute or two, savoring the warmth and softness of the bed before he had to face the cold, freezing world for work.

Finally, with a sigh, he slowly got up and sat on the left edge of the bed. The Japanese 25-year-old rubbed his eyes, yawned, and ran a hand through his thick and shiny black hair. His name is Shouta Kazehaya.

He turned over to the right side of the bed, where he saw a beautiful grown-up Japanese doll sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the alarm clock or by his stirring. Shouta smiled at Sawako, with whom he has been married for two years. He still found her as beautiful and charming as ever since the day he met her in high school.

He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand, and then made its way to her stomach, which has considerably grown larger, and rubbed his hand lightly across it, trying not to disturb Sawako's sleep.

_I wonder when this little one will come out, _Shouta thought curiously. His wife is nine months pregnant, and is expecting the baby (who was determined to be a girl) to come out any day now.

Content now that he has touched his wife for the morning, Shouta got up and started getting for work. He is a manager of a branch of a medium-sized company, and he is doing quite well at it. He is well-respected among his peers and by his boss. Sawako is very proud of him, and she respects him as well. A husband could not be any happier than be respected by the one he loves.

Shouta got into his suit and got the material ready necessary for work. Then, he put the material and papers in his briefcase, got a thermos of hot green tea, took the lunch bento box Sawako made for him out of the fridge, and went out the door.

Before getting in the black Honda car, he took a look at the master bedroom window. _I wonder if the little one will be born today. Be safe, Sawako._

He revved up the engine and drove off.

* * *

><p>7:18 AM. Sawako Kazehaya slowly opened her eyes out of a wonderful dream. She dreamed of a child that was a smaller clone of herself, and yet had the refreshing smile and face as her husband. She dreamed that the child played with her and Shouta, ate with them, smiled at them, made them be filled with joy and love for their child. She dreamed of other children of whom she did not know, and yet she did know, as if you know someone but have not met them before.<p>

The long-haired beauty lay awake on her back in bed. _What a dream… I wonder if that's what it feels like to have a family of your own, _she thought. She smiled to herself, thinking of the baby inside of her that will be born very soon. Sawako could hardly wait to meet her and Shouta's creation. And she could hardly wait for the other children that she might have. _This must be the highest calling for a woman: to be a caring mother to her children._

She slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed, adjusting her body because of her extended belly. She spotted a little note on the table beside the bed, and picked it up.

_Be safe, Sawako. I love you!  
>- Shouta<em>

Sawako smiled to herself, and clutched the note to her heart. By "be safe," she knew that Shouta meant when she'd be going into labor. Her husband cannot fathom the awesome ability to carry children, and cannot put himself in her shoes, but he knew that it is a tough thing to overcome. He understood her. He loved her. Sawako sighed contentedly, feeling blessed to have a husband like him, making her love him all the more.

As she got dressed in oversized clothes, she thought of the plans that she would be doing today. _I'm so excited to meet Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan!_ she thought giddily. Occasionally, she met up with her two high school girl friends, who both live not too far away. They have kept in contact with each other ever since their high school graduation, and have been to each others' weddings. Sawako and Chizuru were there when Ayane bore her firstborn son, Kouki, in February of this year. As you might have guessed, Ayane Yano married Kento Miura, and just had their 2nd wedding anniversary on the 16th of this month.

Chizuru Yoshida and Ryuu Sanada have been dating since they graduated high school, and it wasn't until last September when they got married. As of yet, Chizuru is not pregnant.

So back to the story, where Sawako has just finished her breakfast and is resting on the living room couch until 11:30, when she will go meet her friends for lunch.

* * *

><p>11:45 AM. Chizuru drove into an okonomiyakiyakisoba restaurant parking lot. The tall and not-so-slender adult got out of her small white Nissan car, and smelled the unmistakable aroma of okonomiyaki. Although she still is a ramen-lover, she is fond of fried foods, and any kind of food for that matter. Chizuru marched into the restaurant, and told the waitress that two more would be coming. She was led to a table of four.

After a while, she heard the bell over the door ring, and spotted the orange-brown head that came in. She immediately knew who it was.

"Yano-chin! Over here!" Chizuru shouted shamelessly, grinning.

Ayane walked over to the table, with Kouki in a baby-carrier. She smiled funnily at Chizuru and said, "Chizu, my last name isn't Yano anymore. I told you to call me Ayane when I got married."

"Sorry," the clumsy brunette laughed. "It's just that when we three get together like this, it takes me back to the old days. It's not like I did it by accident."

The young mother shook her head. She took a seat across from Chizuru, and placed Kouki in a high chair that was brought to her. "I always look forward to these meetings. I just hope Sawako is okay, her baby due in a few days," she worried.

Chizuru flashed an "a-okay" smile. "Knowing Sawako, she'll be all right. We can be there when her little girl is born. We've always been there for her, haven't we, Ayane?"

Ayane nodded agreeably. So many memories between the three of them could be written in a 100-page-or-more book. They both loved Sawako as a sister, and cherished her dearly.

The waitress gave them three menus and three glasses of water, then excused herself. At the same time, the bell over the entrance door rang. Chizuru and Ayane turned their heads to see if it was who they thought it was.

Sawako spotted her two friends beckoning for her to come to their table. She smiled her happy smile and walked steadily towards them.

"Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan!" Sawako breathed happily, reaching their table. "I'm so glad we got to get together again!"

Ayane and Chizuru smiled at her. She always brought them joy.

Sawako seated herself across from little Kouki. The brown-haired baby cooed and giggled at her, to which Sawako responded by smiling back and pinching his cheek.

"Oh, how wonderful it is to have a baby!" she exclaimed wistfully. "Ayane-chan, you make a good mother. I'm excited to see Kouki-kun grow up!"

Ayane nodded and replied, "Me, too. I'm curious to see how all of our children will be acquainted with each other."

The three placed their orders, and got their meals while they were talking and catching up with each others' lives.

"Ahhh, it's been so long since I've had yakisoba!" Chizuru said longingly, taking in the wonderful smell of the fried noodles. Ayane and Sawako got okonomiyaki.

The orange-haired woman smiled slyly at Chizuru and commented, "Why don't you make yakisoba at home, for Ryuu?"

Chizuru blushed and grinned childishly. "Well, you know, I'm not good at making anything except for ramen… but I'm working on it! I want Ryuu to get a taste of my unique cooking," she said, her eyes flashing with determination.

Sawako smiled and remarked, "Chizu-chan has always been a fighter. I know you can do it!"

They began consuming their food, while Kouki got a bottle of milk to drink from. Sawako was eating slowly because of her pregnancy, but she managed to finish it all. Before long, the three friends were done.

"That was so good!" Chizuru exclaimed, sitting back in her chair with her hand on her stomach. "I think it was better because I was with you guys! Now it's time for dessert!"

"You can go order dessert, but you'll become fat if you eat it," the weight-conscious mother warned her. "As for me, I won't order any. How about you, Sawako?"

The black-haired beauty smiled and said, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt–ouch!" Sawako suddenly clutched her extended belly and doubled over in pain.

"Sawako! Are you all right? Is it the baby?" Ayane said hurriedly, rushing over to Sawako's side. Chizuru already had her arm around Sawako.

"I-I don't know… I feel pain around my uterus area…" she said before she clutched her stomach tighter.

Ayane nodded affirmatively. "Contractions. She's going into labor. Chizuru, we have to take her to the hospital. Take her in your car since I've got Kouki to handle. She's just getting started, so there's no worries of having a baby in the car. We'll come back for Sawako's car later."

"Got it," Chizuru said seriously. The two girls helped Sawako up, whose contraction pains have temporarily ceased. Chizuru walked with Sawako out the door, not failing to say "Thanks for the meal!" to the staff at the restaurant. Ayane paid the bill.

Chizuru got Sawako into her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>3:05 PM. Shouta is on the road to the hospital. He got a call from Ayane about two hours ago saying that his wife is in labor. She said that it's just starting, so he doesn't have to be there right away. He felt a little better that way, but he wanted to be by her side when the baby is born. He got off work at his usual time, and so now he would get a chance to see Sawako.<p>

After about 20 minutes, he finally reached the local hospital. Shouta made his way into the hospital, and inquired at the information desk about where his wife was. Having gained the information, he headed to the obstetrics department.

The father-to-be stood in front of the room where Sawako was along with two other women in labor. He peered through the window of the door, but he could not see her.

"May I help you, sir?" a woman's voice inquired from behind. Shouta turned around and saw a woman in a white coat, whose dark brown hair was neatly tied back. He assumed that she is a doctor.

"My wife is in that room. Her name is Sawako Kazehaya. I would like to see her, if you don't mind."

She smiled pleasantly. "I just happen to be her doctor. My name is Nana Higuchi. Yes, you may go in; she is stable for now."

The relieved Shouta bowed his head and said, "Thank you very much, Dr. Higuchi."

The female doctor entered the room with Shouta to check on the ladies. Shouta spied Sawako, who was lying down, over on the far left side. Ayane and Chizuru were on either side of her bed.

Ayane, who is on the left side of the bed and could therefore see who is coming, looked up and said, "And here's the father of the coming child!"

Chizuru turned around and Sawako just smiled happily at him. "Shouta!" she breathed. "The baby will be born soon!" she said with twinkles in her eyes.

Shouta smiled at her. Even though she is in pain, she cannot be excited enough for the bundle of joy that will come after the pain.

"Well, I suppose that means we don't need to be here if lover-boy is present," Chizuru remarked, getting up from her stool. Ayane did likewise, holding Kouki close to her chest.

"You will be okay, Sawako. Chizuru and I will be heading out until further notice. You _will_ notify us when the baby is about to be born, right, Kazehaya?" Ayane inquired of Shouta. He nodded in response.

After they had left, Shouta took a seat by Sawako's bed and held her hand with both of his. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, relishing in this moment of having a child.

"I want her to be born real soon," Sawako said softly, squeezing Shouta's strong hands.

He chuckled. "So you can get the pain over with, or because you want to see her?"

Sawako had the dearest expression on her face. "To see her, of course! I want to see the face of the one I have been sheltering in my body. It's such a wonderful feeling, you know…" she trailed off with a sigh.

Shouta squeezed her small hand. She didn't seem to care about the pain, as it will only be temporary, and at least the baby will hopefully be around longer than that.

"How long will you be here?" Sawako inquired.

"As long as you wish, or until the baby is born," Shouta said, leaning over to kiss his wife softly on the lips, to which they both blushed at. The long-haired woman showed her teeth as she smiled.

"You know what to name our child?" Shouta asked in a soft voice.

Sawako stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "Yes… I think it will be fitting for her. I want her to live a happy life, and even when hard times come, I hope that she will learn to face it with a smile."

Shouta nodded, knowing the name that she and he had picked out for their daughter. He could not wait to spend time with his little one.

* * *

><p>11:52 PM.<p>

"Congratulations, Mrs. Kazehaya, you have a healthy daughter!" Dr. Higuchi announced, giving the wailing red child to her.

Sawako, tired and sweating from the incredible pain now past, received with gladness the little one she so longed to meet. The little girl felt so frail and weak, but she was alive and energetic. The new mother was filled with joy, already forgetting the pain she felt while giving birth.

Shouta was by her side, holding her hand and rejoicing with her this new entrance into the world. Chizuru and Ayane came in the room when they heard that the baby had been born. The two friends stood over Sawako, looking at this new creation.

What a sight she was! The red skin was gradually changing into white skin; she had beautiful fingers and toes; small black downy hair; and wailing and crying as the day is long. Sawako didn't mind a bit, knowing that this was a good sign. She cradled her hands around the baby's small body.

"So, Sawako, what is this lively baby's name?" Chizuru asked curiously.

Sawako, with an endearing look upon her face that looked upon her child, answered softly, "Her name is Sachiko."


	2. Epilogue: Family Together

_Five years later, July 15th, 2023 (Saturday)_

"Mama, you're it!" a small Japanese doll touched her mother and ran away swiftly, giggling.

Sawako gasped surprisingly, but smiled and joined the game of Tag. Four other little kids were running around like crazy, trying to avoid the "oni." (literally demon, but in Tag, that's who you call "it")

"You're it, Machi-chan!" Sawako exclaimed as she touched a girl with a short-cut hairstyle. The two-year-old screamed and giggled as she tried to chase the others, all who were bigger than her.

"Go for it, Kouki, Hina!" Ayane cheered for her two children. She is five months pregnant with her third child.

The three families are having a get-together and are now at a local park. The five kids are playing Tag, the mothers are watching their kids, and the fathers are out strolling around the park.

Chizuru chuckled as Sawako returned to her two friends. "Sachiko tried to get you in the game, huh? They just don't know how fast we can run. Well, except for maybe Ayane."

Sawako just smiled and stood watching the kids, none of whom came over to them to tag them anymore.

After a while, the kids got tired and ran over to their mothers for energy boosts (snacks and drinks).

A medium-brown haired boy came up to Chizuru and said proudly, "Mama, I tagged Kouki and Machi-chan and knocked 'em down!"

"Good job, Sora!" Chizuru chuckled and stroked the boy's hair. She's a little awkward being a mother to her two-and-a-half-year-old, but she frequently gets tips from her two best friends. "You'll grow up to be a fine runner."

Sora grinned from ear to ear, and then turned to wrestle with Kouki, who is five years old.

"Hey, have the kids finished their game?" a male voice shouted out to them. It was Kento, Ayane's husband. The three dads have just come back from their stroll.

"Apparently… they seem tired, but at least the boys don't seem like it," Ayane remarked to him. Kento, always the cheerful and happy-go-lucky person, chuckled goodheartedly and stood by his wife.

Ryuu took his stand beside his wife, Chizuru, also, and watched his only child, Sora, try to wrestle the bigger boy. He surprisingly seemed to be winning, despite his small size. "Sora is strong," Ryuu said simply, to which Chizuru nodded proudly.

"Papa, hold me!" the girl with the short-cut held up her arms to Shouta, who graciously complied with her request. He stroked her hair and smiled as his second daughter, Machi, sighed with happiness.

Hina (three ½ years old) and Sachiko (four ¾ years old) stood aside from everyone, munching on Pocky sticks. They are the bestest of friends.

Sawako sat observing the children. Sora and Kouki stopped wrestling with each other and went over to the two girls that were snacking, and took a few Pocky sticks to munch with them. Sachiko giggled at Kouki, who placed two Pocky sticks upright over his head and jumped around like a rabbit. Sora, wanting to compete, did the same and jumped around, frequently jumping _at_ Kouki, which made the girls giggle even more. Pretty soon the two boys laughed at their own antics and ate the Pocky sticks.

The children got to talking about random stuff. Sachiko was constantly smiling at her friends, some for no reason, but smiled genuinely at all times, perhaps to cheer the spirit of her friends and of people around her. She was indeed a happy child.

The sky was blue and clear. Birds are chirping happily. The sun is shining brightly, and the heat is rising. To Sawako, and perhaps to everyone else that knew Sachiko, however, the Japanese doll's smile is the very highlight of the day every day. It cheers the heart and soul to the deepest sorrows.

Sawako smiled proudly at her. _"Sachiko"… "happy child." A name that fits her to the finest atom of her nature._

She remembered that wonderful dream five years ago on the morning of her child's birth, and realized that now it has come true. Her friends' children and her children are all good friends. They were laughing and playing with each other. Sawako and Shouta get to enjoy the interactions between their own children. And they had the privilege of raising the two best children on earth.

She would not change her position for anything, not even for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I might not write anything for a while.<strong>

**Profiles of the children will be at the end of my FanFiction profile.**


End file.
